FIG. 11 is a plan view of a conventional lever-fit type connector. As shown in FIG. 11, a lever-fit type connector 210 is a connector in which a male connector 202 can be fitted with a female connector 203 with a low insertion force by rotating a lever 201 mounted on the male connector 202. The lever 201 includes a temporarily engaging piece 213 which, in the early stage of the fitting of the connectors, can be engaged with the male connector 202 to thereby prevent the lever 201 against rotation toward the female connector 203. Also, the female connector 203 includes a removing plate portion for removing the engagement of the temporarily engaging piece 213 with the male connector 202 (see the patent document 1).